2 worlds
by Sazstar49
Summary: When 2 worlds collide Ahsoka must stop at nothing to protect them both. Chapter 7 is now up
1. Chapter 1

Blaster guns pierced her ear drums. Igniting her green lightsaber, Ahsoka rolled from behind the rock, in which she was hiding. Around her battle droids and clones alike fell on the battle field. Her master Anakin darted forward slicing through 5 droids at a time. She quickly followed hot on his heels. Behind her she sensed Luminara and Barriss deep in combat. They were battling in a temple that was crumbling before their eyes. Ventress and Count Dooku were a little way ahead of them. Ventress suddenly sprinted towards Anakin and Ahsoka, igniting her own 2 red lightsabers. At the last minute when Ventress took aim on Anakin, he ignited his blue lightsaber and blocked the attack. The evil smile that had been plastered on Ventress' face, at the sight of her prey defenceless, instantly turned to a look of annoyance and anger. Whilst Anakin battled with one of Ventress' lightsabers Ahsoka battled with the other. Ventress' face turned from angry to furious as she battled with them both. Suddenly Anakin broke away from the lightsaber hold he was in and sprinted towards the Separatist's ship.

"Master..." Ahsoka called out struggling with the power of two lightsabers

"Just remember the plan" was all Anakin could call back before the battle droids realised he was running towards them

"Fire, a Jedi is coming. Blast him." A singular battle droid called out to a group of battle droids. Another one replied

"It won't matter." Within seconds half the group was destroyed and the other half was backing away slowly. A small smile crept onto Anakin's face as he turned them into scrap metal. Jumping up onto the ship Anakin prepared to put his plan into action. Meanwhile Ahsoka was beginning to weaken under Ventress' hold, but she wasn't prepared to give up.

"I'll give you a merciful death, if you want, though I would prefer not to" Ahsoka challenged sounding more confident then she felt

"You are the one that will die, and I will be praised for killing Anakin's filthy little obnoxious pet" Ventress spat back

"How nice of you, but I am afraid you will have to keep dreaming, if you can still dream once I have gut you like a vulcarian dirt fish" Ahsoka replied sharply. To this Ventress growled becoming more enraged, pressing her lightsabers forcefully onto Ahsoka's lightsaber. Letting out an evil victorious laugh as Ahsoka began to sink lower, Ventress went in for the kill. To Ahsoka it went in slow motion. Closing her eyes, she focused on the force. Rolling out of the way, Ahsoka flipped over Ventress, just as the laser of the lightsaber sliced the air where she had just been. Whilst Ventress was pulling her lightsaber out the ground Ahsoka ran on to the Separatist ship, to complete her mission. She was heading for the control room. Hearing a battle nearby, she ran forward to see if she could be of assistance. Staring at the broken droids she looked up to see her master switching his lightsaber off.

"Follow me Ahsoka, now be very quiet, no one knows we are here. I will explain your part in this plan when we get to the control room." Anakin whispered to her. She nodded in acknowledgement. Running silently down the corridors they followed the map scan on the commlinks. Peering through a slightly opened window, Ahsoka checked to see if there were any unwanted visitors. The coast was clear. They had reached the control room


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahem," Ahsoka coughed loudly interrupting her masters thoughts

"Yes, Snips" Anakin replied intently, wandering around the room, fiddling with the controls

"I demand an explanation; you said that 'my part in this plan will be explained in the control room, we are now in the control room." Ahsoka said impatiently tapping her foot

"Glad to hear you don't hold grudges," Anakin laughed. He suddenly became serious "Ahsoka, lives are endangered in another dimension and you are to be their protector. Now in this dimension you may have your lightsaber but the use of it will be restricted. You may contact us at any time using your commlinks, but all these customs are not used in the other dimension. When you have completed your mission, Aayla Secura will come to retrieve you, there is a tracking device on your commlinks so when you are needed we know where you are, got it?"

"Yes master" Ahsoka replied memorising her mission "just one question, how do I get there?"

"You shall travel via escape pod, I will put the coordinates in from here and you shall be off to the other dimension, by the way, they are all human in the other dimension" Anakin quickly added

"I won't let you down master" Ahsoka commented before running off to climb into an escape pod


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry dear, would you set the table for me, the others have disappeared into nothingness" Mrs Weasley asked Harry politely

"Yeah, sure" Harry replied wondering where everyone was. He was staying at Ron's, house for the rest of the summer holidays and mysteriously everyone had gone missing. As he laid the table he kept thinking about going to school. They were going back the next day and he couldn't wait. Living with the Dursley's was so boring school was more like a holiday. He finished the table and lazily wandered outside. It was a hot summer's evening and he was relaxed. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and strolled around the garden. He heard voices coming from behind they garden hedge and he pushed the shrubbery out of the way. He found everyone crowding around a crashed pod and he stepped towards them

"What is it?" He asked hoping one of them would give him an answer. They all turned to look at him and Fred and George shrugged their shoulders in unison. Ginny stepped towards it when the door to it sprung open. An average sized girl jumped out of it and began to talk into a walky talky that was attached to her wrist. Her skin was the colour of red clay, and she had 3 striking blue and white tails as hair and small horns.

"Yes I have reached my destination, Sky guy... well green landscape, peaceful, I don't understand what the Separatists want with this place...Anakin can you hear me...master... master" The girl called into her device. Looking up she noticed 6 people staring at her open mouthed. The girl stared right back

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could stay, you see I have been sent to protect people from attack, and I need somewhere to stay" The girl faltered when no one answered. Ginny suddenly blurted

"Who and what are you?" The girl looked hurt for a second then replied

"I am Ahsoka Tano, and I am from the Jedi temple" The girl called Ahsoka gripped something attached to her belt. Noticing this Fred and George exchanged a look and they both pulled their wands out. They muttered a spell and the thing she had been gripping on began to float. Ahsoka stretched out her hand and pulled it back towards her. She grabbed it and pressed a button. A bright green light shot out the end. She faced Fred and George who were looking bewildered, wondering how she had moved it

"This is a lightsaber, and not something to mess with," she informed them, she turned to the crashed pod. With a skilled flick of her wrist she split it in two, covering more ground with mess. Hermione now spoke

"How are we going to get rid of all this mess before your mother finds out, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny. And you Harry. Especially you... Ahsoka" Hermione struggled to remember Ahsoka's name " I mean we could use wingardium leviosa but that would take too long..." Hermione was soon lost in thought when Ahsoka spoke up.

"I could use the force" this made everyone even more confused

"What's the force?"Ron said staring at Ahsoka

"Wow Anakin was right it is another dimension, the force is where you can move large objects with your mind." Ahsoka told them.

"Prove it."Hermione piped in, she didn't believe what couldn't be proved. Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders and stretched out her hand. Pulling the force tightly she willed the pieces to move. She glanced around and noticed a pile of scrap metal. She moved it over and dropped it silently on the pile. She did the same to the other pieces and sat down on the grass sighing. She wondered what Anakin had meant by protecting everyone, and she suddenly wondered if she was a decoy for the Republic to defeat the Separatist fleet. She also wondered why her life was filled with training and fighting, yet here not one gunshot could be heard. Suddenly a voice interrupted the hollow silence

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, dinner is ready" It was Mrs Weasley. The six of them began to leave when they remembered that they had company.

"Come, you can stay with us, we will introduce you to the Weasley's." Hermione offered Ahsoka, who followed quietly behind.

"Good you are all here, right then take a seat" Mrs Weasley exclaimed when they arrived at the table

"Mum," Ginny began

"Yes dear?"Mrs Weasley replied

"We have a new friend, she is Ahsoka Tano and she has nowhere to go, may she stay here?" Ginny finished

"Of course, of course she can" Mrs Weasley replied instantly spotting Ahsoka "welcome, would you like something to eat dear?"

"Yes please, I am quite hungry" Ahsoka replied smiling. An extra chair was conjured and Ahsoka sat down, pleased that she had landed at such nice people. Although she missed her master, the battles and Artooie, she was glad to finally have some friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the whole of dinner, Ahsoka barely spoke. She was trying to think of a plan like her master usually did, but she could think of anything. She decided that she would think about it later, when there was nothing to distract her. So far the new dimension was plain, as it was quite boring. _Do these people ever go on missions or adventures, _Ahsoka thought looking round at them all. Fred and George were trying to sell something to Ginny; Harry, Hermione and Ron were all talking about school. She sat back in her chair and was about to doze off when

"Ahsoka can you hear me?"a voice came out of her commlink

"Yes master" Ahsoka replied with a small smile

"Tomorrow you will be going to Hogwarts, and your mission begins there. Be careful, Ventress has disappeared and she is expectantly arriving now, good luck my little padawan" Anakin's voice instructed her. Ahsoka sighed as the connection was lost and she was left alone once again. Looking up, she saw Ginny walking towards her

"Are you home sick? Because you keep sighing and looking at that device. What is it?" Ginny asked sounding interested

"It is a commlink; it is a device that makes sure I can talk to anyone that is in sync with my commlink. And yes I am home sick because I miss my master, Anakin" Ahsoka replied staring into the distance

"Your master?" Ginny asked wondering if she was like the house elves

"Yes, I was assigned Anakin Skywalker to watch over my Jedi training."Ahsoka replied turning to Ginny "is it always this quiet?"

"Yeah, why?" Ginny answered now looking into the distance herself

"Oh just because there is always a battle going on somewhere in the Galactic rim. This one time I and another padawan Barriss Offee had to destroy a weapons factory and the only way to save everyone was to blow up the factory along with ourselves. We luckily made it out alive." Ahsoka relived her tale to Ginny. There was sudden beeping and

"Ahsoka, there has been a change in the plan, the Separatist fleet is exploding and I am taking an escape pod out of here, I am on my way. Plus you can't handle Ventress on your own, Snips."Anakin's voice spoke out. Ahsoka stood in silence. Looking up at the sky she realised that it was dark and that she had to go inside. She took one last glance outside before being led off to the room she would stay in. This was nothing like the dimension she had left and in a way it was a good thing


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone get up, and get dressed. We need to go if you are going to catch the train." Mrs Weasley yelled up the stairs. Ahsoka jumped up and quickly got changed. She was about to go switch R2D2 on when she realised she wasn't on the Republic ship. She felt a pang of sadness wash through her as she thought about the protocol droid who she had befriended. She walked downstairs for something to eat, to find 6 pairs of sleepy eyes on her.

"Good morning, Ahsoka" Hermione yawned smiling sleepily at her new friend. Ahsoka smiled a good morning to everyone, who all returned it. All of them sat down to eat their breakfast. Ahsoka, who was accustomed to eating porridge in the mess hall back at the hangar, found a breakfast of sausage, bacon and egg most pleasing. When they had finished, they were all drove to the train station. Ahsoka was anxious because she had no idea where they were going. They reached a platform three quarters between 9 and 10. Ron pushed his luggage towards the barrier and slipped through. Ahsoka blinked, _did he just walk through a wall. _She looked around at the others to see a very familiar person

"Master!!" Ahsoka cried at the person. The person turned around.

"Ahsoka, I was beginning to wonder where you were. Here," Anakin passed her a white rucksack "you will need it. Now Ventress is at the castle now. We need you to track her. The Headmaster of Hogwarts has granted you permission to roam around the castle but you will obey the school rules. Think of it as if you are a student at the Jedi temple. I have to go, Snips so the job rests on you now. Good luck." Anakin reminded her before disappearing into the crowd. _Here goes nothing, _she thought running towards the wall. Instantly she was transported to another station that looked nothing like the others. Swinging the rucksack over her shoulder she jumped onto the train hoping her new friends had done the same.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Ahsoka?" Hermione suddenly realised "I didn't see her coming through the barrier"

"She went to talk to someone, her master I think" Ginny said also realising that Ahsoka could still be on the platform they left her on. "Oh no this is bad" Ginny moaned. Luna poked her head around the door

"What's bad?" Luna asked dazedly

"We think we may have left a new friend on the platform" Ron summarised their story

"Oh that is bad, I have made a new friend, I can't remember how to pronounce her name though" Luna said beckoning someone over "everyone this is..."

"Ahsoka!" They all cried in relief

"We are so glad to see you" Ginny sighed, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders "we thought we had left you on the platform by accident, we are so sorry"

"It's okay, anyway Luna has been keeping me company" Ahsoka assured them. She sat down in the compartment. Feeling guilty for leaving Ahsoka, they started to make conversation with her. They talked, laughed and ate sweets from the trolley. They were nearing the castle, when Hermione ordered everyone to get changed.

"Ahsoka it seems you have a pair of robes in your bag, look" Hermione exclaimed pointing at the little white bag. Inside there was a note saying

_For your mission Ahsoka_

_From Anakin_

Ahsoka pulled the robes and stuffed the note in her pocket. She hurried off to get changed, and arrived back at the compartment with five minutes to spare. From that point it was chaos. Everyone was trying to get all their things in order for it to be taken up to the dormitories. The train stopped and everyone scrambled out to get to the castle. Hermione ran over to Professor McGonagall, who was beckoning her over. Ahsoka stared at the castle in awe. Hermione ran back to Ahsoka and pulled her gently towards the others

"Another year, mate," Ron was saying to Harry "who knows what it will bring"

"I know" was all Harry said. He was staring at the carriages. And so was Ahsoka.

"What are they?" Ahsoka asked staring at large greyish-purple creatures

"Thestralls, they can only be seen by people who have seen someone die, who have you seen Ahsoka?" Hermione asked quietly

"Clone troopers, hundreds of them" Ahsoka sighed. Memories of previous attacks flooded back to her. Clambering onto the carriage Ahsoka looked around at the new landscape as they travelled up to the castle


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back to a new term here at Hogwarts" The Headmaster Dumbledore began "I have a few quick notices. 1 We have a new student joining us for this term only, I beg you not to keep bothering her though" at this Ahsoka's smiled feeling embarrassed as the head teacher continued "2 Detentions are not voluntary and 3 the Forest is forbidden to any student. That is all. Prefects lead the students to their dormitories." It was already evening and Ahsoka was feeling tired. She had been placed into Gryffindor. Walking slowly to the common room Ahsoka wished she could just relax and forget about defending the school. Chatter was floating around the common room, as people were becoming tired and more relaxed. Ahsoka slumped in front of the fire, resting her head on the chair arm. Her eyes fell shut and she drifted to sleep. _She was running, but growing and fast. Blood red eyes followed her everywhere. Blinding red flashes, screaming and silence... _

"Ahsoka...Ahsoka can you hear us?" a gentle voice called out. The voice was distant but familiar. Ahsoka's eyes snapped open to find several faces looking down at her. She tried to sit up but it hurt too much. The energy was drained from her and she was losing consciousness again. Before she blacked out she swore she heard an evil laugh of victory.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and blinked. Bright, dazzling sunshine fell into the face of the dazed girl. Looking around she realised that she was in the hospital wing, for a reason she did not understand.

"Ah, you have finally come round have you," A woman stated bustling into the room

"Not to be rude but who are you?" Ahsoka asked curiously

"Madame Pomfrey, the nurse at this school, there is no need for your name," the woman smiled at Ahsoka "you are the new student here, Ahsoka Tano, right?" Ahsoka nodded "well Ahsoka there is no need for you to stay here any longer, you may proceed to your next class, your timetable and a map is waiting for you outside." Madame Pomfrey hurried off to treat another student. Ahsoka slid off the bed and shuffled out the door. Like Madame Pomfrey had said there were a timetable and a map waiting for her. Her first 2 lessons were double potions, down in the dungeons. She quickened her pace, basically running down the corridors, reaching her class in record time. Hermione waved her over and she pulled a chair up next to her. Her new teacher Professor Snape stepped briskly into the classroom

"As I have said before, there will be no wand waving in this classroom. Potter, Weasley and co, I suggest that you shut your mouths now or suffer detention. I do not believe I have met your friend." Snape stared at Ahsoka coldly "any disrupting my class and you will find yourself in detention along with your friends" he told her sharply before moving on "Miss Granger, it seems to me that you feel compel led to not pay attention, 5 points from Gryffindor" Hermione went pink and stuffed the notebook she had been writing on in her pocket. "Today we will be making a third year potion... confusing concoction. I expect not everyone in this room will be able to brew it though" Snape raised an eyebrow at Neville, who looked down sheepishly. "As most of you know if wrong or incomplete the potion can poison the victim. Begin." Snape circled the room as the class began to prepare the potion. Ahsoka caught Hermione's eye and gave her a look that she hoped said help me please. Hermione slipped Ahsoka her potions book, and Ahsoka took it gratefully. Ahsoka read the instructions carefully her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Hermione shot Ahsoka a warning glance as she noticed she was the only one in the room that hadn't prepared her ingredients. Barely aware of the time Ahsoka followed the instructions

Chop the daisy roots to equal pieces then add to the potion

Stir 5 times clockwise

Add a dash of leech juice

Stir 5 times anti-clockwise

Chop up the caterpillar and add to the potion

Stir 5 times clockwise

Add one rat spleen

Stir 5 times anti-clockwise

Skin the shrivelfig and add to the potion

Stir clockwise until the potion turns acid green

Ahsoka hurried to try and finish her potion on time. Hermione's potion had turned a bright acid green, but Ahsoka's was purple. In a last attempt to change the colour she added a bit more leech juice to her potion. She stirred it quickly as Snape was coming to her table. Snape had a bemused expression on his face when he looked at Neville's potion. It was bright blue. He moved onto Hermione's. He nodded slightly and moved on. Ahsoka's heart was pounding. Snape looked at the potion then looked at the potion book

"Miss Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor for cheating. Any more of this and a detention will be put in place" Snape snapped. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but closed it quickly. Ahsoka stared at Snape disbelievingly. Hermione's potion was perfect yet she probably wouldn't get top marks for it. "What are you staring at...what is your name?" Snape spat out turning to face Ahsoka

"My name is Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka replied coolly. People began to snicker across the classroom.

"Well, Miss Tano, I think you have just earned a spot in detention, along with Potter and Weasley. Class dismissed." And with that Professor Snape turned on his heel and walked out the classroom.

"So, Ahsoka Tano is it? What kind of weirdo would call their child that" a voice said bitterly

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry interjected fuming

"Why should I, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand. She stared down at it

"I now know the reason why you haven't got any friends. Coz you're a pathetic slime ball" Ahsoka replied walking away from Draco.

"Smooth" Ron complimented her laughing "ha ha you left him hanging" Ron's laughter was hysterical yet contagious so soon the whole group fell about in fits of giggles. Even though Ahsoka didn't know what leaving someone hanging meant, she knew that it was going to be a great day


	8. Chapter 8

"C'mon, we have Care of Magical Creatures next, and that is all the way across the castle" Hermione called out trying to urge them to go faster. Even though she knew Hagrid wouldn't mind if they were just a few minutes late, but she had something she wanted checking over and being late wasn't an option

"Oh, relax Hermione. Hagrid won't mind if we are a teensy weensy bit late. We'll just come up with an excuse and he'll forget about it. I hope we aren't learning about summat dangerous. Though the look on Draco's face when Buckbeak attacked him was funny." Ron said thinking about the memory

"It wasn't funny Ron, Hagrid could have been put in Azkaban, or worse he could of been sacked" Hermione exclaimed. Hermione stalked off to Care of Magical Creatures, and Ahsoka swore she heard Hermione say "Boys!!" Ron turned to Harry

"Like I said before she needs to get her priorities straight, I'm telling you" Ahsoka was about to go after Hermione when she heard a loud bang. She exchanged confused looks with Harry and Ron before stepping cautiously in the direction of the noise. She felt a ripple in the force. A draw was lying on the floor; the papers it had contained sprawled across the corridor. Ahsoka began to gather up the papers, along with Harry and Ron when she looked up. A single note fell from her pile. Ahsoka picked it up, reading it

**Forest-9pm, meet your death JEDI, or see your friends die first**

Ahsoka slipped it in her pocket, and dropped the papers she was holding. Her mouth had formed a simple o and she ran out the room**. **Ron glanced at Harry and shrugged his shoulders muttering something about girls over-reacting. Harry smirked slightly, but wondered what had caused Ahsoka to run off.

"C'mon Ron, if we are late we'll never hear the end of it from Hermione." Harry told Ron guiding his friend towards the exit

"Tell me about it, she would probably send a message home to my mum, oh no Harry we have to get there now, if my mum finds out she will send me a howler." Ron moaned going pale. Harry thought about the time when he and Ron crashed the Weasley car into the Whomping Willow. Ron had received a howler and the whole school had heard it. Ron had been pale for the rest of the day. Harry took one last look at the corridor, trying to work out where Ahsoka had gone, before being dragged off by a very anxious Ron.

Ahsoka ran until she could run no more. She was out of breath and she fell to the floor in shock. She would have to face whatever/whoever had written the note. Anakin had told her that Ventress was running freely but, if so where was she. Ahsoka hadn't realised it, but she had accidentally ran straight to her next class. She walked smack bang straight into a blonde/ white haired boy. He sniffed huffily, and turned to face her

"Crabbe, Goyle look who we have here. This must be the student, that nuisance of a headmaster was talking about." The boy smirked evilly "You're not even human, if I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were the creature we would be learning about this term, judging by previous classes. You seem just as strange as Potter, no wonder Dumbledore let you stay here." The boy gave her a look of disgust, then turned away talking to Crabbe and Goyle "I bet she lives on the streets, when my father hears about this" Enraged Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber out. She vaguely remembered meeting him around school but she had forgotten his The boy raised an eyebrow at her and smirked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Look what we have here, maybe that thing will amount to something for a change," the boy turned to face her "What on earth is that?" He asked trying to hide his curiosity. Ahsoka, still enraged, counted silently to ten in head. She flicked her wrist sharply but expertly, imprinting two deep gashes in a tree nearby. The boy's mouth dropped open and he hurried away from her, looking quite worried. Harry and Ron arrived out of breath and panting.

"There you are Ahsoka," Harry began, but the branch that Ahsoka had cut into suddenly fell with a loud thud. Ahsoka blushed as both Harry and Ron both turned around to look at the fallen branch. Harry continued "We've been looking everywhere for you, you just suddenly ran off"

"Oh, sorry about that I just... have a lot on my mind" Ahsoka said sheepishly

"What, so a lot on your mind is threatening us with that bright green thing," the blonde haired boy said sneering "you have a messed up mind," Before Ahsoka could reply, a huge person with a long black beard and matted hair appeared from a hut nearby

"Righ' we'll 'ave no threats or fights," the huge person said rubbing their hands together "Now we 'ave a new creature to study this term" the blonde boy shot Ahsoka a jeering look "say hello to the Blast-ended skrewts" The huge person said placing a large box in front of everyone

"Umm, Hagrid, they aren't dangerous are they" Ron asked slowly, thinking about how Hagrid saw dangerous animals like they were huge cuddy teddy bears

"Well, they migh' sting you if you're not careful, but they're only small. Righ' everyone take your pick, c'mon they're not so bad."

"Hagrid, they have blood suckers on their stomachs" Hermione exclaimed standing quite a distance away from the box. Hagrid swayed uncomfortably, so Harry and Ron took a step towards the box, and picked up two smaller Blast-ended Skrewts. Ron gave Harry look that said 'Do we have to do this'. Harry returned the look, whilst Hagrid beamed at them both for even touching the Blast-ended Skrewts. Ahsoka, who had finally calmed down walked beside them and picked one up, closely followed by Hermione.

"Wait until my father hears about this" the blonde boy said disgustedly

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry said, angrily. Ahsoka glared at Malfoy, anger beginning to rise from within her. Suddenly a bright red flash blinded her. She stumbled into a small tree in the few seconds of blindness. She squinted trying to make out where she was. A sharp shooting pain ran down her left arm. She blinked and ran her fingers down her arm. Blood.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahsoka, are you okay? Can you hear me?" A voice called out to her but it was so far away. Ahsoka was looking but not seeing. She felt like she was floating away from everyone around her. She blinked a few times but her eyelids felt heavy. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep, hoping that she was dreaming. A sharp shooting pain shot through her left arm. She screamed in pain, her scream slicing through the air like a knife. Ahsoka scrunched her eyes shut, balling her hands into a fist. The pain was unbearable. Her eyes opened so suddenly everyone jumped back. She stood up with surprising power. She turned and ran deep into the Forbidden Forest.

"AHSOKA!!!" Harry, Ron and Hermione shouted in unison, watching Ahsoka fade into the forest. They sprinted in the direction that Ahsoka had disappeared.

Ahsoka ran towards a clearing. She glanced around watching the shadows tease her, leading her to flinch at every moving thing. A large shadow emerged from behind a tree. A bright red flash and an identical line of blood ran down her right arm. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Evil laughter filled the air around Ahsoka.

"If it isn't Skywalker's obnoxious little pet, he can't save you now, can he?" the voice chuckled nastily

"Now, now my dear, we need to have manners, I'm sure Dumbledore would approve" a cold clear voice rang out, the voice turned towards Ahsoka. "Oh what a shame it had to be you, such a pretty face. Where are my manners, I am Lord Voldemort." Ahsoka groaned wishing that Anakin was with her helping her fight.

"She doesn't deserve such a greeting, you're too polite, my Lord" the first voice said. Ahsoka recognised it as Ventress' voice. A loud shout erupted behind her.

"Ahsoka!!!" It was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ahsoka pulled herself up. She ignited her green lightsaber. Ventress ignited her red lightsaber. Voldemort pulled his wand out. Harry, Hermione and Ron suddenly appeared holding their wands. The final battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open. She looked around in horrified surprise. She was in the hospital wing. It was like everything that had happened hadn't ever occurred. Ahsoka leapt from the bed in which she had lain and ran silently from the room. Looking to the left, she saw lying untouched on the side table was the map and her timetable. Hastily picking them up she slipped them in her pocket. Dong…..dong…..dong….The steady beating of the huge clock in front of Ahsoka made her jump. Squinting slightly she tried to figure out what time it was. _10am,_Ahsoka thought even more confused,_ but it was at least half past when Ventress appeared in the forest._ Lost in her maze-like thoughts she accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up quickly she was about to apologise when she realised who it was she had bumped into.

"And who might you be?" the person asked looking at Ahsoka in obvious disgust. Ahsoka snarled. "Ooh not very friendly. I think it's time for us to greet the new student, and err, welcome her to Hogwarts Slytherin style. What do you two think?" Ahsoka's attention as instantly turned to the two people standing directly behind the person. They both nodded mouths open, looking particularly dumb. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ahsoka spat on the ground. She had been taught by Anakin not to be too reckless towards those of high power but Ahsoka didn't believe it too be true at this particular time and person. "You need to learn to respect your superiors" Draco pulled out his wand ready to strike, but Ahsoka was too quick for him. In one swift motion she launched herself into the air above them. Concentrating she landed gracefully on the steps below them and fled silently, heading to her next lesson.

Draco and his minions stood astounded at the top of the staircase. Draco turned quickly to see a couple of people sniggering slightly. Draco glared at them a hurried in the opposite direction as Ahsoka though he was heading to the same lesson. The more people Draco passed the more agitated he became. Each face he saw had a similar expression. They were either stifling giggles, trying not to laugh or sniggering quietly to themselves. 5 agitated minutes passed and Draco eventually arrived in potions his minions out of breath but with him. The class turned to face him and all the Gryffindors were laughing uncontrollably, gasping for air within minutes. Draco glared at them all in turn, but inevitably this set off another set of giggles. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who hadn't bothered looking up since they knew it was only Draco, suddenly looked up. In unison the three of them erupted in full blown laughter, tears glistening in their eyes. Ahsoka gave up the fight not to laugh.

"That colour is so you, Malfoy" Harry gasped, still laughing. By now Ahsoka was crying with laughter, and she ,managed to stutter

"Put your….make-up….on….in the dark….this morning…." The class began laughing at this comment. Hermione quickly picked up a small beaded bag and rummaged through it for a while. She pulled out a camera that was obviously charmed. Snapping a few pictures she murmured about getting them developed. Meanwhile the flash from the camera had blinded Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The classroom door burst open and all the laugh subsided. Hermione put the camera in the bag and the bag on the floor. Ahsoka hastily wiped the tears from her face. Harry and Ron promptly started coughing in an attempt to stop laughing and after a final glare and raise of the eyebrows to the four off them Draco stalked over to his seat. Snape strode into the room his robes billowing behind him. His eyes raked through the classroom and Malfoy caught his attention.

"Malfoy remove that atrocity from your face this instant. And take Crabbe and Goyle with you" Snape barked scribbling them down a hall pass that they could show to any prefect that happened to be on duty. Harry struggled hard not to laugh at Malfoy's dumbfounded expression. Malfoy turned his head sharply in Ahsoka's direction, glaring intensely. Ahsoka smiled sweetly back at him waggling her fingers for added effect.

"….for the person who directed this prank" Snape droned his eyes flickering to Ahsoka. Ahsoka stared back at him. He looked around a the rest of the class telling them to prepare their work spaces with their cauldrons.

"Hey, Hermione what was Snape saying about the prank" Ahsoka asked quietly "I wasn't listening "

"He said detention for the person who pulled the prank"

"I'd be more threatened if I knew what detention meant. And tell me I'm crazy but I swear I've done all this before" Ahsoka laughed quietly as Snape said they would be brewing the confusing concoction. Hermione smiled brightly whilst they got out their ingredients

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it"


End file.
